happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stink Again
Stink Again is the 44th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 14th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Fungus upsets PePe with his scent and PePe tries to deal with him. Cast Starring: *Fungus *PePe *Flaky Featuring: *Petunia *Giggles Appearances: *Shambo (Picture Only) *Generic Tree Friends Plot Fungus is relaxing in the dumpster at the beach in Kapaa and releases his odor so much that 2 Generic Tree Friends die from inhaling the odor. At Flaky's beach house, PePe who is in the bathroom putting on his deodorant smells Fungus's odor and closes the window of the bathroom. Flaky informs PePe that it came from Fungus.. PePe angrily storms outside and bangs on the dumpster Fungus is relaxing in. Fungus comes out and PePe yells at him with some swear words about his odor and that he smells like stinky garbage. Fungus starts to unleash his spray. PePe is startled and runs back into the house while he facepalms. A Generic Tree Friend gets in the way of Fungus and gets sprayed with stinky stuff. Petunia smells the odor and uses one of the odor clearing potions Shambo gave to her to clear the odor Fungus caused. PePe thanks Petunia for the job. Later, PePe calls a meeting at Flaky's beach house to discuss the situation. Giggles suggests giving Fungus a bath. Flaky suggests moving him to another dumpster. Petunia suggest to get Fungus off garbage. PePe hears the suggestions and goes with what his youngest sister said. They all agree to this. Fungus who has been eavesdropping on them, gets upset about this. The next morning, PePe comes out wearing a gas mask and talks to Fungus about the situation, Fungus denies going to another dumpster because it is the best. PePe blows his top and grabs Fungus by his tail. Flaky walks out wearing a gas mask and helps PePe escort Fungus to another dumber as she grabs Fungus by the tail. Fungus feels pain in his tail as Flaky and PePe have pinched it. They take him from Kapaa to Kona to a dumpster in the PePe and Flaky let go of Fungus's tail and tell him that he must live in there. Fungus now understands and walks into the dumper. He finds his favorite food in there. PePe and Flaky goes inside the gas station to wash their hands in the restrooms. Later that afternoon, Flaky and PePe enjoy an odor free lifestyle as they play volleyball, ending the episode. Moral: "Wash your hands!" Deaths * 2 Generic Tree Friends die when they breath in Fungus's odor. Injuries * Fungus's tail is pinched by Flaky and PePe Destruction None Goofs: * PePe's denim vest disappears when he closes the window in the bathroom. * Giggles's diamond marking on her head is crooked when she makes her suggestion. Trivia * This episode reveals that PePe hates Fungus. * Shambo is pictured on one of the bottles of odor elimination potion he gave Petunia in Stinky Beach, * Only the Generic Tree Friends die in this episode. * The episode's title is a play on the phrase: Think again, Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes with swearing